Ghosts in the Hallway
by msjgatsby
Summary: Mike knows Paige is pacing outside his hospital door. 2 Quick 500 word drabbles. One in canon version, one not. Both Fluff.
1. NonCanon Version

**Author's notes:** Quick 500 word drabble. Because I can't find the motivation to work on my other story, and I've still got two hours to kill before Graceland comes on. Pure fluff.

* * *

"Alright, bro. We gotta peace out. Take care of yourself man." Johnny says, as he and Charlie prepare to leave Mike's hospital room.

"Seriously champ. Get some rest. You've had a rough day." Charlie advises in a motherly tone. She brushes her fingers through Mike's hair, and lays a protective kiss on his forehead.

"Yo! Once you get back on your feet, we are hitting the bars, son. When I got my gash from those Russians, I didn't pay for my drinks until it healed. Chicks dig scars. You are going to get so much action, dude. You don't even know." Johnny calls back over his shoulder.

"Alright, Johnny. We'll do that." Mike laughs. "Bye guys."

The two leave, and Mike is left alone in his room with his thoughts. Well… Not quite alone.

"I know you're out there, Paige." Mike calls out to the ghost of a girl hovering outside his hospital door.

Having been caught, Paige peaks her head into the room. She looks hesitantly over to where Mike lays. If she looks this pale under the hospital lighting, Mike can only imagine how he looks. Especially after how much blood he lost.

"You were right." Mike apologizes. "I was being reckless. I'm sorry."

Paige still doesn't say anything. She just fidgets in the doorway as if she's not sure whether to enter or flee.

Mike hates himself for the awkwardness that's now between them. It's all his fault. Paige was just being nice, comforting him about his breakup with Abby, and what did he do? He kissed her and screwed everything up.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks weakly.

He is not above using his injury to his advantage. Paige can't yell at him when he's this pathetic. Getting eleven stitches should earn him a free pass out of his prior stupidity.

"Shut up." Paige orders, finally making the decision to enter the room.

She quickly crosses the distance to his bedside. Straddling him, she takes his face between both her hands decisively and crushes her mouth to his.

He hisses in pain as his stomach lurches with her sudden movement, and she immediately jumps back like he's on fire.

"No, it's ok." Mike says quickly through gritted teeth, taking her arm to keep her from fully vacating his lap. "Just gently."

Careful not to let any of her weight rest upon him, she hovers above him and lightly ghosts her lips over his.

After three soft kisses, she pulls away and carefully climbs off the bed. Mike panics as she begins to retreat. They needed to talk, and he was in no state to chase after her.

"Where are you going?"

"That cut needs to be inspected." Paige says, walking towards the door.

"Paige, it's fine. Come back." Mike pleads. "I swear. You didn't bust any stitches and the doctor already examined it."

"Trust me. I'm more thorough." She locks the door and turns around to face him. "Now, let's get that shirt off."


	2. Canon Version

**Author's notes:** Ok, so I rewrote it. It's basically the same thing. Here's the thing about me you should know, I like staying in canon as much as possible. It's almost a sickness. So I wrote the first one before I saw last night's episode, and then last night's episode had Mike waking up in a hospital room with Paige at his bedside, and they argued and I was thinking "I was SO close! I just messed up what they were arguing about." So I rewrote it. Still 500 word drabble. Still fluff.

* * *

"Alright, bro. We gotta peace out. Take care of yourself man." Johnny says, as he and Charlie prepare to leave Mike's hospital room.

"Seriously champ. Get some rest. You'll need it." Charlie advises in a motherly tone. She brushes her fingers through Mike's hair, and lays a protective kiss on his forehead.

"Yo! Once you get back on your feet, we are hitting the bars, son. When I got my gash from those Russians, I didn't pay for my drinks until it healed. Chicks dig scars. You are going to get so much action, dude. You don't even know." Johnny calls back over his shoulder.

"Alright, Johnny. We'll do that." Mike laughs. "Bye guys."

The two leave, and Mike is left alone with his thoughts. Well… Not quite alone.

"I know you're out there, Paige." Mike calls out to the ghost of a girl hovering outside his door.

Having been caught, Paige peaks her head into the room. She looks hesitantly over to where Mike lays. If she looks this pale under the hospital lighting, Mike can only imagine how he looks. Especially after how much blood he lost.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I really appreciate you not telling the others."

Paige doesn't respond. She just fidgets in the doorway as if she's not sure whether to enter or flee.

"You were right. I'm a rat." Mike sighs, "It started out as just a job, but then I got here and I fell in love with you. All of you. I'm so sorry, Paige."

She remains silent, but he keeps talking, just to keep her here.

"You should know, I told them I'm out. I trust Briggs. God, the man's saved my life so many times." He adds weakly. "I don't want to be this guy. I realize it's too late, and you'll probably never trust me again."

"Shut up." Paige orders, finally making the decision to enter the room.

She quickly crosses the distance to his bedside. Straddling him, she takes his face between both her hands and crushes her mouth to his.

He hisses in pain as his stomach lurches with her sudden movement, and she immediately jumps back like he's on fire.

"No, it's ok." Mike says through gritted teeth, taking her arm to keep her from fully vacating his lap. "Just gently."

Careful not to let any of her weight rest upon him, she hovers above him and lightly ghosts her lips over his.

After three soft kisses, she pulls away and carefully climbs off the bed. Mike panics as she begins to retreat. They needed to talk, and he was in no state to chase after her.

"Where you going?"

"That cut needs to be inspected." Paige says, walking towards the door.

"Paige, it's fine. Come back." Mike pleads. "I swear. You didn't bust any stitches and the doctor already examined it."

"Trust me. I'm more thorough." She locks the door, and turns around to face him. "Now, let's get that shirt off."


End file.
